


Blood and Tears

by Rowxwaters



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I don’t like doing tags, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowxwaters/pseuds/Rowxwaters
Summary: Once upon a time there was 200 high school students stranded on an island. Luckily for them there were 20 adults with them to help guide and protect them. Unfortunately for them the adults die leaving the poor teenagers to defend themselves. Everything thing starts out smooth until the island splits into two groups: The Good and the Bad. The Good and the Bad both hate each other and forget about the people they were once friends with and begin a war. Soon there is blood everywhere from all the people dying. No one realizes what they're doing and all the pain there causing. Everyone forgets the past relationships and destroys them.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Ricky’s POV

Our plane crashed down. Now we're stuck on the island. There's no one to come and help us. Including me there's 200 students. There's 20 teachers with us as well. I don't think being on this island will be too bad. 

I sighed as I sat on the warm sand sticking my toes into the ocean. Once we got stranded here I removed my shoes. I looked at the scratches and bruises I had gotten from the plane crash. They weren't too bad. 

I decided to go back to the plane wreck. All of the luggage was there. It was thrown everywhere but it was there. I found what I was looking for. It was some first aid items. I applied some of it to my scratches. Hopefully it helps. 

I finally decided to join the other students. The teachers were telling us what we were going to do. They told us that starting tomorrow we would be making shelters and tonight we'd be sleeping in what was left of the plane. 

I guess that's okay. It's better than sleeping in the cold night. When the teachers weren't looking I went into part of the forest of the island. I wanted to be alone to think of how I was going to survive. I was deep in thought until I heard some leaves rustling behind me. When I turned around it was a girl. I didn't know her name but I recognized her from school. 

"Hello" She said. 

"Hi. Were you following me?" I asked, unsure of how she found me.

"Why would I follow you? I don't know you. ", she responded. 

"I guess. I'm Ricky, and you are?" I asked her. 

"I'm Gina." Gina said.

"So , what brings you to the forest?", I asked,

"I came to get away from all the noise," she responded. "Why are you here?"

"I came here to think." I said.

"About?" 

"Getting off this island."

"I don't think I want to get off this island."

"Why not?" I asked, quite curious as to why anyone would want to stay on an Island. 

"It's better than the city life. Everything here is different. It's like I can start over as a person.", she said.

"Woah. That's deep." I responded. 

"Yeah" she said. 

After that, we sat in silence. I could hear the other students running around and screaming. I sighed in annoyance. They were immature and I hated it. There's no way I'm going to survive being on this island. 

"Gina, come with me. I want to explore this island. " I said.

"Okay", she replied.

Gina and I set off further into the forest. 

We found a small mountain so we decided to climb it. Once we reached the top we realized a teacher had been following us. They were climbing the mountain after us. Then suddenly the teacher slipped and fell and landed on a rock below. They were dead. There were now only 19 more teachers left. 

Gina and I rushed back to the island and informed everyone of this news. Everything and everyone then went into chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More chaos

Nini’s POV

One of the teachers is dead. We've been on the island a couple of hours. Night is beginning to fall. 

As of now I was with my closest friends, Ashlyn, Carlos and E.J. Ashlyn was sort of freaking out from being on this island. I tried and tried to calm her down but it didn't work. I didn't know when we would get off this island but I hope it's soon. There's something about this island that makes me uneasy. 

I don't know how this island is going to work. There's too many people. Everyone has their different views on things. Everyone is going to clash and fight each other. 

"When do you think we'll get off this island" E.J. asked. 

"I'm not sure. Hopefully soon" Ashlyn said 

"I hope not soon. This island seems mysterious. I'd love to explore it" Carlos said 

"I hope someone comes soon. The island does seem mysterious. I don't like it" I said

"I agree with Nini" Ashlyn said 

"I don't think that teacher fell off a mountain." E.J. said

"What do you think happened?" I asked 

"Don't you know that boy? That's Ricky. He's kind of violent. I reckon he killed the teacher" E.J. said 

"What about the girl? She said the teacher fell as well" Ashlyn said 

"Maybe she's lying. Maybe she helped. Or Ricky threatened her" Carlos said 

"If Ricky did kill her wouldn't we know. Wouldn't he have blood on him" I said. 

"Haven't you read Lord of the Flies?" E.J. asked. "The character Roger threw a boulder and killed Piggy. There was no blood on him. Ricky could've thrown a boulder." Fabian said 

"Well we find out. Those three teachers went to go find the body. " I said 

"Haven't the teachers been gone awhile" Ashlyn asked. 

"Yes. But I'm sure they're all right." I said 

"Or maybe Ricky is killing them" E.J. mumbled. 

E.J.’s POV

The reason I think Ricky killed the teacher is I have seen him kill before. When we were younger we were best friends. I've seen him kill all kinds of stray animals. He's very strange. I'm surprised he made a friend. A lot of people don't like him. I still like him but I need to be seen as someone better than him. That's why I hang out with Ashlyn and Nini. Carlos is the same way I am. Carlos and I used to kill with Ricky. But we stopped. Ricky says he did but I'm not so sure about that. 

I could see Ricky. He's with that girl. I'm not so sure about her name. All I know is it starts withG. I'm surprised she's friends with him. She must not know him. Not a lot of people like him. He's a bit strange. 

"Why do you think Ricky is a murderer. Yes he's strange but I don't think he'd kill" Ashlyn said 

"That's what you think" I mumbled. 

All of a sudden three screams were heard. Everyone rushed towards the sight of the sound. In front us of was the three dead bodies of the teachers who had went into the forest. The expression of fear was left on their dead faces. There's only 16 teachers left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Ricky a murderer?

Seb’s POV

Wow four teachers dead in less than a day. If the teachers keep dying it'll just be the students. That's scary to think about. If anything bad happens between the student i'm not sure who will be able to stop it. Everyone is strange in their own way. Who knows what each child is capable of. I'm not even sure what I'm capable of. Right now its night. Everyone is asleep or at least trying to sleep. I'm not worried about getting off this island. i'm worried about what's going to happen while we're here. 

*The Next Morning* 

Everyone is building shelters. so far we've made 50. There's some boys playing with boulders. They're lifting them and throwing them. It's not really safe. Someone could get hurt. They don't seem to realize. They keep throwing them. Three of them ended up hitting six teachers killing them. The boys looked shocked. Everyone does. 

E.J.’s POV

Ricky threw one of the rocks. I knew he was a murderer. Nini and Ashlyn didn't believe me. I tried to tell them. We could be next to die. Maybe Ricky did kill that teacher. Who knows. 

Everyone's silence was interrupted as we heard screams from the ocean. That G girl was drowning.

Two teachers immediately went to go save her. 

The G girl, I learned her name is Gina got out safely but unfortunately for the teachers one of them got caught in something and the other tried to save them but they both drowned. We haven't been on this island for two days and twelve teachers are dead. This is scary. 

Ashlyn’s POV

I HATE THIS ISLAND. It's traumatic. There has been twelve deaths. Who knows how many more will happen. I just hope I am not one of them. Ricky threw the boulder that killed two of the teachers. Maybe E.J.is right. Maybe Ricky is a murderer. But how would E.J. have known that. He must be hiding something. I have to figure it out.

Carlos's POV

E.J. is going to get caught. He and I aren't exactly who we say we are. We kind of lied. We wanted to leave our past with Ricky behind. It's been working.

E.J. just had to mention the possibility of Ricky being a murderer. Now Ricky did murder and now the truth will come out. Maybe I can stay hidden. Who knows. I can not be exposed for who I really am. 

When that girl Gina was drowning Ricky looked upset. He looked liked he wanted to save her. But he didn't try. 

I don't understand. Ricky would do anything to be noticed.

* 2 days later*

Nini’s POV

E.J. and Carlos have been acting strange ever since Ricky killed those teachers. That was two days ago. Since then no one has died thankfully. Everything has been running smoothly. We have all the shelters up and all the fruit we can eat in the trees on the island. I hope we get off this island soon. I want everything to go back to the way it was. It used to be simpler. I just wish our plane never crashed.

After we leave this island everyone will be happy. I think. I think everyone wants to go home. I know I do. I miss my family. It's been different without them. We've been on the island four days. It feels like we've been here for eternity.


	4. Chapter 4

Ricky's POV

As of now I was sitting on the water's edge when I realized two people were sitting next to me. It was E.J. and Carlos. They were my old best friends we haven't talked in years. Why are they next to me?

"Uhm Hello" I said

"Look Ricky. We gave up our past. And you doing your things is making us get close to being caught." Carlos said

"Yeah so could you please not do anything stupid that'll get us caught." E.J. said

Before I could respond they left. Soon after they left Gina sat next to me. We were friends. She was one of my only friends.

"The island is full of secrets" Gina randomly said

"What do you mean" I asked

"You'll find out soon enough. Just keep your eyes open" she told me.

Seb's POV

I heard Carlos and E.J. talking to Ricky. They're hiding something. I immediately went to my best friend Natalie.

"E.J. and Carlos aren't who they say they are" I told her

"Really? What do you mean?" she asked.

I told her everything I heard. She was just as shocked as I was. 

"Should we tell Nini? she asked

"Not now." I said 

"Why not" she asked

"I can sense something big is going to happen. She's going to figure out" I said

"I guess if you say so" she said

Big Red’s POV

This island is horrible. I want to go home. Something about this island is off. The teachers are dying. This is going to end up like some Lord of the Flies thing. I hope it doesn't happen. Or I hope we leave before it does. 

I feel bad for Ricky. Everyone except Gina dislikes him. I guess I don't have a reason not too. I'm just scared what everyone else would think if they saw me talking to him. He's a bit strange. He doesn't seem mean or anything. 

Maybe when we get off this island I'll befriend him. He seems nice enough. I think he could use some company. 

I wonder what E.J. and Carlos are hiding. I never thought they would have a past with Ricky. I thought they didn't like him. I've talked to both before and they seemed really nice. Maybe this Island will reveal everything.


	5. Chapter 5

*3 days later*

Ricky’s POV

In the last three days four more teachers died. There's only four more left. It's really sad. This island is going downhill. But at least its been peaceful today. 

Gina and I have gotten closer. She's really nice. She's the only person who likes me. I haven't talked to E.J. or Carlos since they came up to me. Ever since then I've been lowkey. I hang around the forest or by the water. I tend to stay alone or with Gina. 

This island is weird. It's like the teachers are purposefully getting targeted. I don't understand. Maybe I'll research this island when I get home. 

I wonder how much longer the other teachers will last. I don't think it'll be much longer. Once the teachers everyone's true colors will come out. 

I can't wait until Carlos and E.J. get exposed for who they really are. They deserve it. 

I finally made a friend after many years. Gina gives me hope. Maybe when we get off the island I can turn my life around. It'd be all thanks to Gina. 

Ashlyn’s POV

There's only four teachers left. I'm not sure how we're going to survive. This island is horrible. I want to go home. This isn't fun at all. 

I should've never gotten on that plane. I should've stayed home. 

Nini comforts me. She tells me everything will get better. I believe her. Maybe I shouldn't stress about being on this island. 

Nini is like a sister to me. She's very nice. She's the only reason I haven't gone crazy. She's kind of protective. Even when we're at school she doesn't let anything harm me. 

Carlos' POV

It's been three days since I've talked to Ricky. I'm surprised he hasn't ratted me and E.J. out yet. Maybe he's waiting for his chance. 

There's four teachers left. They'll be gone soon. And that's when Ricky will go insane. I know him well. He'll hurt someone. Or even worse kill somebody. 

He'd probably go after Ashlyn. She's an easy target plus she's my friend. He'll use that to advantage. I swear if he lays a hand on her I won't hesitate to hurt him. I may be fake towards Nini and Ashlyn but I still care about them in some way. E.J. doesn't. E.J. is a bit more evil than I am. He'd never admit it though. 

This island is strange. It's like it's hiding something. Or maybe everyone here is hiding something. I'm not sure. I can't wait to figure it out. I also plan to figure everyone out. 

Gina's POV

Ever since we got on the island I've been friends with Ricky. He's not liked by many people. I think he's actually nice. Many say he's strange. I think so too. Everyone thinks he killed the teachers on purpose. He told me it was an accident. He didn't want to hurt anyone. 

He has a bad reputation about it. I don't see why. He hasn't done anything harmful purposely since we've been here. If people would take the time they could see that he's not that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never introduced myself but I’m Rowan and I’m 16.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No more teachers

E.J.’s POV

There's only four teachers left. I thought they all be dead by now. I seriously don't trust Ricky. He's going to do something. Everyone is going to die because of him. 

I don't like how that Gina girl hangs out with Ricky. She could make better friends. I could be her friend. I'm a better person than Ricky. 

I only care because I like her. I've liked her for two years now. I haven't told anyone. She's a but odd but I like it. She's also a loner but it makes her a thousand times cuter. She's really smart. Everything about her is amazing. 

She shouldn't be hanging around with Ricky. She could end up like him. And that's a problem

Nini's POV 

We've been on the island a few days. Ashlyn isn't freaking out any more. I managed to calm her down. If she's ever upset I always calm her down. I've been doing so for years. 

We've been friends since Kindergarten. When I met her she only had her dad. Her mom had died during childbirth. 

Once we were in third grade her house set on fire. Her dad helped her get out but wasnt able to get himself out. Ever since then Ashlyn has been living with an adoptive parents. Ever since she lost her dad I've been protective of her. I don't let anyone bully her. If they try I will kill them. Everyone knows that. I will not let anything hurt her at all. She's fragile. She's been through a lot. She doesn't deserve it. 

*4 days later*

Natalie's POV

Things have been chaotic. There's only one teacher left. Every one is starting to get out of control. I'm not sure how long this teacher will last. I don't suspect it'll be long. I'm scared for the future. I don't think we'll ever get off this island. Ill die here. 

I just want to go home back to my everyday life. Is that too much to ask. 

Ricky's POV

It happened. All the teachers are dead. Now it's just students on the island. I can't wait to see where this goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t get why some people on here are mean to me


End file.
